


take the time to heal, angel

by carterhack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, because i simply do not fuck with canon, i decided to bring it upon myself to let nico heal, jason is a dad friend and so is percy but he doesnt even realize it, theres some side solangelo if you squint but this is rly just nico being surrounded by friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “How are you doing, Nico?” The chirpy voice of his therapist, Dr. Fay, sounded and Nico looked up, tapping on the arm of his chair.“Good,” He said, and he genuinely meant it. It’s been almost two years of sitting in this seat and most of the time when he answered it, it wasn’t true. Nowadays, things were better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	take the time to heal, angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietly9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly9/gifts), [astro mike](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astro+mike).



> A big thanks to the LGBT+ PJO Fans discord especially to quietly9 here on ao3 and astro mike! They were both a huge help in coming up with a ton of the ideas for this fic and the ones who inspired me to even write it. Furthermore, I hope you enjoy this fic it's purely just Nico being safe and happy with his friends as he deserves!

“How are you doing, Nico?” The chirpy voice of his therapist, Dr. Fay, sounded and Nico looked up, tapping on the arm of his chair. He’s been in this office countless times on bad days and worse days, but today it’s been calm and peaceful. A while ago he wouldn’t have even known what a peaceful day was. 

“Good,” He said, and he genuinely meant it. It’s been almost two years of sitting in this seat and most of the time when he answered it, it wasn’t true. Nowadays, things were better. They weren’t perfect by any means, he knew it would take longer than two years to heal from everything he’s been through, but he was doing well. He had a support system and a place to live which was more than he had years ago. He also had people to talk to, and he came to realize that it actually did help a lot. He was also glad that his therapist was also a demigod so he didn’t have to censor himself or worry about slipping up. He could fully talk about everything he’s been through without being worried about any of that. Sure, it took a long time before he was even able to talk about serious matters properly, but he was working on it. 

“That’s good,” She nodded and for a while, they continued to talk. He talked about a new Mythomagic game and about something Leo did recently, and he just stayed like that for the rest of the hour. Once his session was over he said his goodbyes to his doctor and picked up his cane, heading out of the office. He was greeted by Percy who grinned at him as he walked out. Nico raised his eyebrows.

“Wasn’t Will going to pick me up?” He questioned, eyeing him as they walked out towards the parking lot.

“He was,” Percy nodded. “But I have a surprise for you.” 

“You get me food whenever you pick me up,” Nico pointed out. “I don’t think it counts as a surprise at that point.” 

“It is an actual surprise,” Percy said, and before Nico could ask what he was even talking about he saw the girl in the front seat of Percy’s car. She waved and rolled down the window, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi!” She smiled. “I’d get out to hug you but this seat is rightfully mine.” Nico stared at her. It’s been a little while since he’s seen her and he almost greeted her before her words caught up with him.

“Absolutely not,” He shook his head. “I always sit shotgun when Percy picks me up.”

“Which is why it’s my turn now,” She tilted her head as if waiting for a challenge.

“You rode in the front on your way here,” Nico argued. “It’s my turn.” 

“I got here first,” She hid her laughter and Percy groaned, hopping into his own seat.

“You two will give me grey hairs,” He complained. “I am way too young for grey hairs. Nico I am begging you to get into the car before you ride in the trunk.” Nico admitted his defeat, crawling in the back seat. Hazel turned around and wrapped her arms around him immediately. 

“I missed you,” She whispered. 

“I missed you too,” Nico said back. “But I will hit you with my cane next time you steal my seat.” She laughed and Percy looked back at them.

“Can you please both sit down and buckle up before we all die,” He said although the car was not even on yet. Hazel nodded and sat back and they both buckle their seatbelts. 

“Are we getting ice cream?” Hazel asked. Percy frowned.

“Why would we get ice cream?” He asked, starting the car.

“We got ice cream last time,” Nico said, pulling out his phone and flipping it open to see if he had any messages. 

“We can’t get ice cream every time,” Percy said. “That shit costs money.”

“But I want ice cream,” Hazel smiled. “Please?” Nico looked up from his phone, sliding it back in his pocket. 

“I also want ice cream,” He said. Percy groaned.

“Grey. Hairs.” He mumbled under his breath before driving in the direction of their favorite ice cream place. 

* * *

After a successful ice cream stop, Percy notified Nico that everyone was here and they were all going to be at camp for some kind of game night or something. He wondered how many people he meant when he said everyone considering their friends didn’t usually all get together at once very often, but when he arrived he realized he really  _ did _ mean everyone.

Hazel, Percy, and Nico arrived at the camp that night, and he saw that their friends were all actually there. Jason and Reyna greeted him first, but he eventually got through greeting all of his friends that weren’t already at camp. He found even more impressive was that they managed to get a TV into the Poseidon cabin and they all crowded together. It took a while, but they all settled together nicely. 

Jason, Frank, and Leo were sitting on one of the beds, and Piper leaned up against it as she did Hazel’s hair. Next to them, Annabeth and Reyna were having some kind of avid conversation and Percy had his arm around Annabeth, his eyes glued to the TV screen where Thalia and Grover were having a heated Mario Kart match. Nico sat in the next bed over, sitting comfortably next to Will. Will was watching the screen as well, but Nico was watching everyone else. He couldn’t believe he had so many friends. It wasn’t that long ago where he didn’t have all this, and now he did.

“You have to play him,” Will whispered and Nico looked up, realizing Leo was now sitting where Grover was, holding a controller and waiting for someone to play him.

“Why?” Nico looked at Will, knowing why. Nico was pretty good at Mario Kart and, well, most games. It definitely had something to do with being trapped in a casino for seventy years. 

“You’re gonna win,” Will stated plainly, holding Nico’s cane while Nico rolled his eyes and slid down next to Leo, picking up the other remote. Will was right. Whilst he chose a course Nico knew he consistently played, Leo still lost. It wasn’t really that hard for Nico, he’d played countless times with Leo, Percy, and Piper and he was fairly good at video games. Still, everyone laughed and cheered, and Leo looked defeated. It was a small-time of defeat, however, because he beat Grover soon after. 

As the night went on, slowly, the group started falling asleep. Percy and Jason sat on the floor playing some other Mario game, and Will laughed softly, tapping on Nico’s knee as he played Animal Crossing on the DS Percy gave him a while back.

“Do you wanna go out on the canoe tomorrow?” Will asked and Nico looked up from his game. Will was a really good friend, and Nico was so grateful for that. Yeah, obviously he liked him differently than the rest of his friends. He knew what that meant, and over the past two years, he’s really accepted the fact that he liked other guys. He also wasn’t completely oblivious, he knew what Will meant when he held onto his hand or asked him to hang out alone. Will has been such a nice presence in Nico’s life, taking him to the infirmary and asking the other healers to heal him. He made sure that Nico was being taken care of without overstepping or crossing any boundaries. He was taking things slow with Nico, and he appreciated that so much. 

“Yeah,” Nico nodded, smiling. They were friends now, and they would probably become something more. Nico was just glad to have all the time in the world to let that happen.

“Okay,” Will nodded and pulled away, standing up to stretch. “I think I’m gonna go back to my bunk before I fall asleep here like everyone else.” He chuckled quietly, keeping his voice low so as to not wake anyone.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?” He asked. Nico looked around at his friends who were sleeping hazardously on top of and around each other, squeezed into the bunks. He wondered, momentarily, when the next time they will all be together like this again.

“No,” Nico smiled, shaking his head. “I think I’m going to sleep here tonight.” Will nodded and smiled before exiting the cabin. When Nico looked away he noticed Percy and Jason were no longer playing their game and were now staring at Nico intently. Jason gave him a knowing look and Nico chucked a pillow at him, hitting Percy. 

“So not cool,” Percy gasped and shook his head, getting up to launch the pillow back before Annabeth looked up groggily. 

“Percy?” She mumbled sleepily. His whole demeanor changed, and he looked at his sleeping girlfriend. 

“Yeah?” He asked quietly. 

“Please shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” She murmured, shutting her eyes again. Jason and Nico chuckled and Percy flung the pillow at Jason before crawling into bed beside her, flipping the two of them off as he wrapped his other arm around her. 

Jason chuckled again and got up, handing Nico his pillow. 

“Going canoeing with your  _ friend _ , Will?” Jason asked smugly. 

“Shut up,” Nico laid down on the bed, plopping the pillow down on his own face and groaning into it. 

“I miss so much when I’m not here,” Jason sat on the edge of his bed. “Suddenly you’re going on  _ canoe rides _ .” 

“I am begging you to shut the fuck up,” Nico sat up, glaring at him.

“Don’t worry it’s gonna be a great canoe ride,” Jason smiled then looked at him seriously. “But if Will somehow makes it a bad canoe ride let me know because I’ll-” 

“Jason, shut up,” Nico shoved him lightly. 

“Fine," Jason laughed and climbed up to the bunk above him and looked down. "Seriously, if you need any help with any future… canoe rides or anything let me know." Nico sighed and relaxed against the bed, pushing the pillow under his head. Everything felt so peaceful and… good. 

"Goodnight, Jason." Nico feigned annoyance, feeling like everything was going good in his life for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a comment I adore those. This is the first posted pjo fic that I've posted since my Wattpad days in middle school so I hope the characterization is alright lmao. I haven't been writing a ton lately which is insane because I've been cooped up by the pandemic, so I'm gonna try and write more so expect more pjo fics if you liked this one! I'm also active sometimes on tumblr so you can follow me there the user is reddiecanon, or you can follow me on twitter where i mostly retweet random stuff or complain @dociouslystupid. Anyways, have a good day/night/afternoon, stay hydrated, and take care of yourself.


End file.
